


Welcome Distractions

by Glass_Oceans



Series: The Ficlet Collection [86]
Category: Dredd (2012), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 02:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15109805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_Oceans/pseuds/Glass_Oceans
Summary: For the kiss prompts: kisses meant to distract the other person from whatever they were intently doing—any pair but maybe Techienician...?





	Welcome Distractions

Techie looked up from his workstation as the footsteps on the bare wooden stairs echoed louded. Sure enough, a moment later Matt’s entry into the room was preceded by his curly mop of hair. 

“You ok hun?” Techie asked. 

Matt’s head hung down, but Techie could imagine the pout that was there. 

“Yeah I’m fine.. Just…”

“You got lonely?”

Matt’s head ducked even further and Techie smiled. Work had finally quietened down for both of them, and all week Techie had been talking about how much he wanted to get back to making his wire work figurines, especially since he had the box of coloured wires Matt had gotten him for his birthday, shiny and untouched until that morning. That was what Techie wanted, and Matt was trying to respect that, but with brother out of the house, he was at a loose end. 

“Do you want to sit with me a while?”

Matt’s head shot up, his eyes large and hopeful behind his glasses. 

“I won’t be in the way?” he asked, gesturing at Techie’s messy tabletop. 

“No love, you won’t,” Techie replied, pulling out the spare stool from beneath the desk. “C’mere.”

Matt rushed over, taking the stool and positioning it behind Techie’s own. Shuffling forward, he rested his chin on Techie’s shoulder. 

“This ok?” he muttered. 

Techie nuzzled his cheek against Matt’s and turned back to his project. He was slowly creating a diorama of wire, creating trees and animals to create a variety of small scenes, each frozen in time. He lifted a piece of pink wire on needle nose pliers, bending it quickly into three simple loops before letting it fall onto the pile of similar blossoms that had fallen from the tree he had just created. 

“Wow…” Matt’s awestruck voice sounded in his ear. 

Techie smiled shyly. It was only simple manipulation, but as Matt pressed closer to his, his large hands on his hips… maybe it wasn’t so bad having an audience. Though… audience’s were supposed to participate. 

“Matt?”

“Yes,” Matt replied, somewhat muffled by how his lips were pressed against Techie’s neck.   
“Hun.. that’s a little distracting.”

“Sorry babe,” he said, “It’s just your stuff here… I’d never watched you do it before. It’s amazing.”

Techie smiled and adjusted his magnifying glass and set back to work. Matt kept his lips to himself now, just occasional huffs of breath when Techie took wire into his hands and set another little bird down on the temporary perch he had arranged for them. Matt’s presence at his back was warm and soothing, and as Techie set the fourth bird down, he huffed in discontent. 

“Is it not.. Did it not turn out right?” Matt asked, staring intently at the newest bird. 

“No, it’s not that,” Techie replied, squirming in his seat. “It’s.. I need to give me hands a rest for a moment.”

“Do you want me to rub them for you?” Matt rumbled, lifting his hands from Techie’s hips. 

Techie nodded mutely, sighing when Matt began to massage the meat of his hands. He squirmed again, trying to arrange himself as closely to Matt as possible. He could feel Matt’s huff of breath as he squirmed just right and grinned wickedly. Matt tried inching back, still trying to be good, but Techie followed him until he had no option but to let Techie have an affect on him or fall off the stool. Techie could feel him growing excited, the front of his jeans were they were pressed against Techie filling out, and Matt’s own breaths growing a little faster, a little wetter. But still he took things no further. 

Techie looked down at his hands, at Matt’s clever fingers gently stroking along his fingers, and his grin grew wider. He moved his hands to circle one of Matt’s, ignoring the confused noises from behind him, and folding back all the fingers but one, brought that digit to his lips. Matt gasped as Techie stuck out his tongue and lapped one at the tip, before drawing the finger closer and nibbling at the tip. When he started lapping at the finger, twisting his tongue around the digit to wet it’s length, he could feel Matt begin to tremble. Though that was nothing compared to the full body shudder when Techie took his whole finger into his mouth. 

“Bab-” he started, too high pitched. 

“Baby,” he said after coughing, “I thought you wanted to work on your figures today.”

“Mmm,” Techie said as he slid Matt’s finger from his mouth, looking at the flush he had drawn into it. “Maybe I feel like doing something else now.”

When Matt didn’t answer, Techie looked over his shoulder, and swallowed at the darkness of Matt’s eyes. 

“Well, why didn’t you say so.”


End file.
